gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pitt Cola/Gallery
Season 1 Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening stan mystery shack.png Opening giant bat.png Tourist Trapped S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 gnome can't escape.png Headhunters S1e3 Dipper with pitt cola.png S1e3 Pitt cola add.png S1e3 Bats biker with Pitt cola.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.jpg S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png S1e4 Your all fired.jpg The Inconveniencing S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 Pitt cola.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 mabel fell down.jpg S1e5 dipper fallen.jpg Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 Shack close up.png S1e6 Unnamed orange shirt woman+Pitt cola add.png S1e6 party wagon.png|Pubertaur is drinking one. Double Dipper S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 pitt close.png|Diet pitt bottle S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 may pole.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 Pitt cola add.png INdie fuzz.png Fight Fighters S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 drive away.png S1e10 Pitt cola truck.png Little Dipper S1e11 kitchen stan.png S1e11 worst plan yet.png S1e11 not speaking english.png S1e11 hangs up.png S1e11 Pitt cola.jpg|link=category:s1e11 images S1e11 giftshop entry.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Pitt cola.png S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 Pitt cola animation is off.png S1e13 Wendy I trusted you.png S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Running away.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 car lab.png S1e14 skull fracture stitch.jpg S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.jpg S1e14 Footbot standing.jpg S1e14 peanuts.png The Deep End S1e15 Pitt cola.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Pitt cola machine.png Carpet Diem S1e16 breaking stuff.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 Stan tells Dipper.png S1e17 pitt cola.png S1e17 stan hangin out.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png Land Before Swine S1e18 High five!.PNG S1e18 sticky high five.png S1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png|Cryptogram that says "PITT" on the Pitt cola vending machine in front of the Shack. S1e19 Pitt cola.jpg S1e19 Fighting back.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 Iron Pipsqueak.png Shorts Stan's Tattoo Short2 Secret Society Symbols.jpg Short2 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Lefty Short4 Pitt cola sign.jpg Tooth Short5 word of advice.jpg The Hide-Behind Short6 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Mabel's Guide to Color Short10 magnets.png Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart Short12 open mouth.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock Short13 only home fix it show i edited.png Short13 broken cuckoo clock.png Short13 tore up from the floor up.png Short13 beach house.png TV Shorts 2 Short15 tom tom.png Short15 stacy.png Short15 drink expired apple juice and kiss each other.png Short15 thank you for saving me from myself.png Short15 awwww.PNG Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 sad pines.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 zombie gift shop.png Into the Bunker S2e2 worst tv.png The Golf War S2E3 The Battle Begins.png S2e3 refreshments section.png S2e3 tiny hands.png S2e3 the big loop.png Sock Opera S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 moon eye.png S2e4 bill cola.png S2e4 big gulp.png Soos and the Real Girl S2e5 back shack.PNG S2e5 pitt cola drinking.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 let's find that witch.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 high five.png Blendin's Game S2e8 young gompers.png The Love God S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png|The can is miscolored. S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 dipper mabel candy on couch.PNG Not What He Seems S2e11 fireworks2.png S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 pitt cola.jpg S2e13 Mabel going nuts while eating.jpg S2e13 well dressed stan.jpg S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2E13 key radmaster.jpg S2e13 grenda weapon.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 breaking in.png Miscellaneous Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Oddity Creator pitt cola.png|Pitt cola machine in Oddity Creator. Game postcard creator town.png|Pitt cola add in Postcard Creator. Fright Night pitt cola.png|Pitt cola can in Fright Night. Attic Stuff Golf shack.png|Pitt cola machine in Attic Stuff Golf. Mysteryshack3.png|Pitt cola machine in Mystery Shack Attack. Game-Rumble's Revenge Pitt cola machine.png|Pitt cola machine in Rumble's Revenge. Pines Quest pitt cola.png|Pitt cola can in PinesQuest. Category:Object galleries Category:Season 1 object galleries Category:Season 2 object galleries Category:Shorts object galleries Category:Recurring object galleries